


Truth for you

by benevolent_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: Just your typical truth or dare eighth year fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 158





	Truth for you

When Draco returned for his eighth year of Hogwarts, one of the things that he had not expected to happen was that his best friend, Pansy Parkinson had made quick friends with Hermione Granger.

The eighth-year dorms had two to a room, with an odd number of Gryffindor and Slytherin girls, the two had been paired together.

Draco thought himself fortunate to be roomed with Blaise Zabini, his other best friend. With the two girls being unlikely friends, Draco and Blaise often found themselves hanging out with the golden trio.

Whilst he wouldn’t say they were friends, he would at least say they were civil. Well, they were more than civil. Harry and Draco were at least. The two boys bickered like they used to, arguing over the pettiest of things but when either of them needed help with schoolwork they always turned to each other first.

Ron and Draco were on okay terms if okay terms meant that they tend to ignore each other and only offer polite nods as greetings. It was Blaise who Ron was quite fond of, surprisingly. They both had a love for Professional Quidditch and spent a lot of time discussing recent matches.

Something Draco couldn’t say he was too fond of having been started was the weekly parties Pansy and Hermione hosted in the eighth year common room. They had started small but quickly gained popularity, eventually ending up with Seamus and Dean supplying alcohol each week.

Draco was sat at the eighth year table in the great hall, eating his dinner when Pansy sat opposite him, a wide grin on her cheeks.

“Is it that time of the week again?” Draco groaned exasperatedly.

“You bet your cute ass it is! I’ve also managed to smuggle this!” Pansy cheered, revealing a vial that had been clutched in her grasp.

Draco took a sharp intake of breath, trying to grasp the vial from Pansy’s tight grip. “Veritaserum?” Draco spat, shocked at Pansy. She nodded eagerly.

“It’ll make truth or drink fun.” Pansy snickered, putting the vial into her robe pockets.

“That’s it. I’m not coming anymore.” Draco huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh Merlin, Draco. Are you five?” Pansy tutted, rolling her eyes. “I won’t ask you about your obvious crush if you come.” She conceded, frowning slightly.

“What crush?” The familiar voice of Hermione Granger asked, sitting down beside Pansy. Pansy turned to Hermione, mouth open and ready to explain.

“Pansy Parkinson if you tell her I will do everything I can to make your life hell.” Draco sneered, glaring at Pansy with all of his might.

“Why’s Draco’s sneer back?” Harry asked, amusement apparent in his tone of voice.

“I was just teasing him about-” Draco cut Pansy off, launching a bread roll at the side of her head.

“Merlin Draco! I wasn’t going to tell them.” Pansy snapped, throwing the bread roll back at him. Draco successfully dodged, causing the roll to hit a third-year Gryffindor in the back. Draco just scowled, looking down at his food, stabbing it aggressively.

“Ready for tonight?” Harry asked the girls, finally sitting beside Draco.

“Oh, you bet we are.” Hermione grinned, eyeing her evil counterpart pleased.

“You two are so menacing when you’re together,” Harry commented, which made the two smile at him proudly.

“Where’s Blaise and Ronald?” Draco asked, whilst Draco no longer called Ron ‘weasel’ he refused to call him any nickname.

“Probably making out in some corridor.” Pansy snorted. Hermione lightly hit her arm.

“Hey! That’s my boyfriend.” Hermione frowned jokingly.

“Alright Lads?!” Seamus greeted, sliding next to Harry. “I’ve placed all the beverages for tonight in the common room. Dean is up there protecting it.” He announced happily, wide grin present on his face.

“We’re almost ready to start to be honest. Just wanted to get blondie to join.” Pansy smiled at Seamus.

“Fine, I’ll come. As soon as you embarrass me I will be plotting my revenge.” Draco threatened, pointing his finger accusingly at Pansy.

Pansy put her hands up defensively, “Okay, okay. Jeez. Let us go get Drunk before Draco kills me.”

The group stood from their places at the table, making their way to the common room that was situated on the third floor. Once the portrait swung open they were greeted by a familiar group of people. Draco saw Luna and immediately made his way to her side, he had found comfort in her nonsensical blabber. “Hiya Draco!” She greeted enthusiastically.

“Luna. Where’s your other half?” Draco asked, smiling politely.

“Ginny is sneaking some alcohol to her dorms. The girls said they’d keep quiet if she gave them some Firewhiskey.” Draco hummed understandingly. Draco surveyed the room with his eyes, seeing everyone starting to get tipsy.

“Draco!” Harry’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Draco looked to his right to see Harry with his hand extended out to him, a drink in his hands.

“Oh, thanks.” Draco smiled softly.

“No problem.” Harry smiled charmingly. Draco couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at the sight.

“Right!” Pansy’s voice boomed. “Now that we’re all here. It’s time for the party game!” Draco groaned at her announcement.

“Get your sexy asses into a circle right now!” The group did as instructed, pushing sofas out of the way to allow for the group to sit. Not too many had returned for the year but there were enough of them for games.

“So all of you must put two drops of Veritaserum on your tongues so we know you’re being truthful.” Pansy dropped some on her tongue before passing the vial around the room, Draco watched hesitantly as the vial was passed around, eventually getting to him. He dropped the liquid on his tongue before passing the vial on to Luna.

“I hate you.” Draco glared at Pansy.

“Well, at least we know it works.” Blaise chuckled, putting some on his tongue before giving the vial back to Pansy.

“We’ll be playing truth or drink. So, for example, I could go, Luna! Are you a flaming homosexual? And to which Luna will say-” She paused prompting Luna to respond.

“I am.” Luna smiled.

“Great and she could have taken a drink if she didn’t want to answer. Now, Luna, you take a turn.” The rounds started after that, resulting in many people taking drinks and spilling their secrets. Draco wasn’t overly interested until it was Seamus’ turn to ask somebody.

“Harry!” Seamus yelled, catching Draco’s attention. “Is it true you and Ginny broke up because both of you realised you were hopelessly gay and in love with other people.” Seamus’ eyes glinted mischievously as Harry’s cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah..." Harry mumbled nervously, fiddling with the hem of his jumper sleeve. The group began to whoop and cheer at the revelation, whereas Draco felt his cheeks flush. Oh. He thought. Maybe it wasn't so insane to fall for him.

The rounds continued and eventually, everyone was getting drunker. "Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed, clambering out of her boyfriend's lap. "Who was Draco's crush earlier?"

Draco's eyes widen in horror as Hermione asks this. "I swear to God Pansy if you do not take a drink right now I will hit you."

Pansy smiled mischievously. "Harold Potter," Pansy spoke proudly. Before anyone even had a chance to react, Draco lunged forward pushing Pansy over, who had begun giggling wildly.

"I cannot believe you!" Draco exclaimed as he began digging his fingers into her sides. Draco felt two arms pulling him backwards and off of Pansy.

Draco turned around and scolded Blaise, who had been the one to rescue his girlfriend. Draco then took the opportunity to look around the room to see Seamus and Dean exchanging money and the rest seemed either shocked or pleased. Except for Harry. Who was frozen in place with a rosy pink dusting his cheeks. Draco froze awkwardly.

"Draco is it true?" Hermione asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah. It is." Draco cursed the Veritaserum. "Shit." He swore under his breath. Draco awkwardly shuffled, grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey before retreating up the stairs to his dorm, carefully avoiding looking at anyone else.

Draco sat on his bed, sipping the firewhiskey straight from the bottle. He huffed discontented, he was beyond embarrassed and wasn't quite sure if he'd ever leave his room again. A gentle knock on his door snapped him out of his depressive thoughts.

"I don't want visitors," Draco called, taking another sip from the bottle.

"I wasn't asking. I was warning." A voice, that Draco immediately recognised as Harry's, informed as the dormitory door swung open. Draco frowned, shifting his body so he was facing away from Harry.

"Draco I don't understand why you're so upset. Is it that bad to like me?" Draco could hear the sadness in Harry's voice.

Draco sighed, looking down at his feet. "That's not the issue," Draco muttered. He could feel his bed get weighed down and assumed that Harry had sat on it.

"Please, enlighten me," Harry demanded, sounding slightly irritated.

"It's the fact that you'd never be interested in me." Draco hated that the Veritaserum was preventing him from lying to Harry.

"Why is that so outlandish?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm an ex-death eater Harry! You're literally the saviour of the wizarding world. All I am is someone that the Ministry didn't even think was worthy of their time." Draco felt tears begin to swell in his eyes but quickly blinked them away.

"I don't care about the man your father tried to make you Draco. I care about the one who comes to me when he needs help. The one that curls up in the armchair with a blanket in the common room on a Saturday with a book tightly clutched in your hands. That's the Draco I wish I had known 7 years ago. Maybe then I would have fallen in love with you sooner." Harry cupped Draco's jaw with his free hand, turning his head to face him. Draco chewed nervously at his bottom lip, his eyes wandering all over Harry's face. "I'm under Veritaserum you know I can't lie to you," Harry told Draco, a serious expression on his face.

"I know. It's just hard to believe." Draco's eyes flicked down to Harry's lips, eyeing them cautiously.

"Just kiss me Draco." Harry chuckled, throwing caution to the wind. Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's. He pushed Harry with his hand, laying him across the bed so Draco was hovering above him. Harry smiled wide as Draco pulled back, both of them had a pink tinge to their faces.

"Can I kiss you again?" Draco asked wearily. Harry simply rolled his eyes, pulling Draco back down onto him by the back of his neck. Harry flicked his tongue out, wetting Draco's lip. Draco smiled before parting his lips, allowing Harry to explore as they kissed. Harry's hands roamed Draco's sides as they kissed, exploring every curve and sharp edge that the taller boy's torso had to offer.

The two boys laid there kissing each other, just enjoying what they had both wanted for a long time. Their kissing was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door.

"I've been told to come to check on you so you have five seconds to stop making out before I come in." Draco groaned at the sound of Blaise's voice, reluctantly pulling away from Harry's embrace. Blaise walked in just as Harry was sitting up from his laid down position. "Cool, neither of you are dead. Come back down, Ron is asking Hermione something." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows before walking away from the dormitory.

"He's gonna propose!" Harry exclaimed, glee appearing on his face. Draco smiled at Harry's happiness, leaning forward and pecking Harry's lips. Harry grinned wider, kissing Draco back. "Please be my boyfriend?" Harry asked, resting his forehead against Draco's. Draco bit his lip again, nodding his head gently. Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug, squeezing Draco happily.

"Come on Harry, we have a proposal to watch." Harry reluctantly let go of Draco, letting the boy stand to his feet before doing the same.

When they got back to the common room, Ron was on his feet looking at his girlfriend nervously. Ron noticed Harry's arrival and smiled at him, Harry shot back a wink, mouthing a 'you've got this'. Harry felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his waist, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, you've been the most consistent person in my life and I know I want to spend the rest of life with you. I know we're only eighteen but I couldn't imagine loving anyone any more than I do you. So Hermione Granger, will you please do me the honour of becoming Hermione Weasley?" Ron got down onto one knee, extending a ring box in Hermione's direction. Hermione's hands flew up to her face, masking the few sobs that passed through her lips.

"Yes!" She suddenly exclaimed, lurching towards her now fiance. Harry smiled fondly at the two, happy for his best friends. Harry felt as Draco squeezed him in his arms, letting a low hum pass through his lips.

A couple of months had passed and Harry found himself contented in the relationship he had built with Draco.

On Saturdays instead of Draco being by himself, Harry now joined him. On this particular Saturday, Harry was sat on the armchair with his eyes closed. Draco sat on his nap with his head resting on Harry's chest, his eyes open and with reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he read through the latest novel that Hermione had recommended.

The couple happily sat there for the better part of the day, wrapped up in each others company. As the day turned into evening, more people flooded into the common room, situating themselves into the available chairs and floor space. Hermione and Ron lounged on an armchair opposite Harry and Draco, almost mimicking their position. Harry had awoken from his nap and begun talking with people about pieces of homework that were due in whilst nonchalantly brushing his fingers through the sheets of flaxen hair on Draco's head. Draco sighed contentedly, there was nothing else he needed. Draco was finally happy with his life. He hadn't expected the group to have been so accepting of Draco but they were. The war changed everyone and change is what Draco needed.


End file.
